


Пассажир

by Lonely_Heart, NecRomantica



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 17:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13839264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonely_Heart/pseuds/Lonely_Heart, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NecRomantica/pseuds/NecRomantica
Summary: Кагами в беде





	Пассажир

**Author's Note:**

> **Тема спецквеста:** Таро, Шестерка Мечей ([Колода «Порог вечности»](http://magiachisel.ru/KartyTaro/KartyTaroZnacheniya.aspx?addr=73&view=52))

— Чувак, я не знаю, где я!

— Сейчас три ночи! — Аомине, сонно щурясь, смотрит на часы. — Самое время для тупых шуток, придурок!

— Я серьезно! — цедит Кагами. — Я лег спать, а очнулся одетый и хрен знает где!

Это звучит так же убедительно, как если бы Кагами сказал, что проснулся на Марсе, но вообще-то он не мастер глупых розыгрышей.

— А чего ты мне звонишь, а не Тецу? — шипит Аомине.

— Потому что отсасываю я тебе, а не Куроко! — огрызается Кагами.

— Дайки, у тебя все в порядке? — раздается взволнованный голос мамы за стеной.

— Да, ма, просто плохой сон приснился, — кричит Аомине и добавляет тише: — Идиот, не ори, ты у меня на громкой связи был!

— Ты ее включил, а я идиот? — нервно хмыкает Кагами.

— Ладно, проехали. — Сна как не бывало. Аомине подносит телефон к уху. — Что значит, ты не знаешь, где ты?

— Ну, я на улице, и все вокруг незнакомое.

— Ты лунатик, что ли?

— Раньше не замечал. Вот ты замечал? Ты же столько раз ночевал у меня.

— Нет, — бурчит Аомине. — Тогда какого хрена?

— А я почем знаю? Я от страха чуть в штаны не наложил, когда очнулся здесь. И я домой хочу.

Аомине глубоко вздыхает. Топографический кретинизм можно было простить Кагами, когда он только приехал в Токио, но за два-то года он уже должен был освоиться. 

— Посмотри повнимательнее вокруг. Ты не мог уйти далеко от дома, наверняка просто в темноте не различаешь...

— Твою мать, Аомине, думаешь, я не смотрел? Я не знаю эти места, не знаю, как попал сюда, и как выбраться — тоже не знаю!

— Угомонись, — говорит Аомине. — Помнишь ту программу, что мы ставили на телефон по приколу? Для определения местоположения?

— Ага.

— Включи ее.

— Секунду.

Аомине терпеливо ждет, пока на сотовом отобразятся координаты Кагами. И вздрагивает, увидев заветную точку на экране. Потому что это точно какой-то идиотский развод. Или сбой в системе. Не может такого быть на самом деле.

— Ну, что там? — нетерпеливо спрашивает Кагами. — Видишь меня?

— Кагами, — бормочет Аомине.. — Обещай не нервничать.

— Не обещаю. Где я?

— Ты в Сайтаме. Это другая префектура. 

— Твою же мать!

***

— Так ты будешь играть или нет? — спрашивает Аомине, после того, как Кагами уже минуты три молча чеканит мячом о покрытие так, словно пытается пробить дыру к центру земли.

— Это было стремно, — наконец подает голос тот. 

— Еще бы. У маминой знакомой был лунатизм, однажды она проснулась, стоя на крыше небоскреба. На самом краю. Жуть!

— Вот-вот, — соглашается Кагами. Не реагирует на «лунатизм», и это хреново, потому что Аомине надеялся с помощью старой-доброй склоки заставить Кагами забыть о происшествии, которое, может быть, и не повторится больше никогда.

— Если не собираешься бросать, уступи место тем, кто никогда не мажет мимо кольца, — все еще пробует нарваться Аомине, но Кагами разворачивается и спокойно отдает ему мяч. И говорит:

— Слушай, останься у меня на ночь, а?

Аомине не против, если они, например, будут трахаться. Или подрочат друг другу. Или Кагами наконец согласится примерить кружевные чулки, которые Аомине стащил у Сацуки, рискуя здоровьем ценных органов. И до сих пор рискует, к слову: пропажу Сацуки пока не обнаружила. Но что-то подсказывает: все будет так же, как на площадке. Кагами будет грузиться, Аомине — подыхать со скуки, а потом они просто заснут.

— Ты же знаешь, мне от тебя до школы далеко, — начинает он, готовясь к очередным возмущениям, но Кагами на удивление спокоен:

— Ладно, попрошу Куроко. Я ему, правда, еще ничего не говорил, но придется, ведь это может и не одну ночь повторяться…

Тецу — отличный вариант, если бы не одно «но». Про них с Кагами Тецу тоже никто еще не рассказывал, а если тот пропишется у Кагами больше, чем на одну ночь, значит, Аомине надолго останется без секса, дрочки и прочих приятных вещей, которые включают в себя постоянные отношения. Он может до них даже не дожить, если Сацуки за это время поймет, что у нее стащили чулки — в том, что она быстро просечет, кто именно это сделал, Аомине даже не сомневается, Сацуки умная.

— Ладно, я останусь, — говорит он. — Сейчас, только родителей предупрежу. И с тебя жратва.

— Спасибо, — слабо улыбается Кагами.

***

— Ты охренел? — Кагами смотрит то на ноутбук, то на Аомине взглядом, будто ему хочется что-нибудь выкинуть в окно. Или кого-нибудь.

— Да что такого? — спрашивает Аомине. — Это же просто фильмы.

Аомине даже немного обижен: он все мозги сломал, придумывая способ отвлечь Кагами от хмурых мыслей, пока тот готовил ужин. И решил, что только кино идеально поможет развеяться. Ну, и еще секс, но с этим к Кагами сейчас лезть не стоит. Так что Аомине совсем не понимает, почему это он охренел.

— Фильмы? — Кагами нагибается к экрану и зачитывает список файлов голосом диктора на радио. — «Проклятие», части один и два, «Паранормальное явление», все части, «Один пропущенный звонок»… А это что?

— А, это, — Аомине заглядывает в экран поверх руки Кагами. — Там, короче, у мужика сын, и в него вселился дух тетки, которая раньше жила в их доме…

— И по-твоему, это смешно?

— Неа, на форуме пишут, что страшно, аж обосраться можно! — честно говорит Аомине.

— А ты не заметил, что мне и так страшно? — сжимает кулаки Кагами. — Безо всяких тупых ужастиков!

Аомине вздыхает и захлопывает крышку монитора. Ну вот, как обычно никто не оценил его благие намерения.

— Я просто хотел, чтобы ты отвлекся, — говорит он. — Посмотрели бы вместе кино, расслабились…

— Про мальчика, в которого вселился дух? — уточняет Кагами тоном «и не говори, что выбрал этот фильм не нарочно».

— Да я просто не смотрю ужастики один, потому что стремно, а вместе — вроде и не так стремно, — улыбается Аомине своей лучшей улыбкой «ну ладно, я придурок, прости меня».

— Не хочу я фильмы, — вроде как меняет гнев на милость Кагами. — Спать хочу. Я вообще-то вчера приехал в пять утра, пока кто-то валялся в кровати.

— Этот кто-то вообще-то не спал, дожидаясь, пока ты доберешься домой, — парирует Аомине. — И волновался за твою чертову задницу.

План опять не срабатывает: Кагами не взрывается в ответных оскорблениях. И не извиняется за свои наезды. Он говорит устало:

— Ну тогда я ложусь.

И Аомине ничего не остается, кроме как ответить:

— Давай.

***

Первым, что он видит, когда просыпается — пустую половину постели. В голову приходит самое простое объяснение — Кагами отошел отлить. Ради чего еще можно встать в два ночи? Правда, теория мигом разбивается о гробовую тишину, но Аомине все-таки решает убедиться наверняка.

В ванной Кагами нет, на кухне тоже. Аомине чувствует себя полнейшим идиотом, включая везде свет и зовя его по имени. В конце концов, он набирает номер Кагами, и спальню тут же оглашают визги Бейонсе. Телефон Кагами вибрирует на столе, рядом лежат ключи от квартиры, а вот бумажника нет. И кроссовок перед входной дверью.

Аомине не сомневается: если произвести тщательное расследование, можно найти пропажу и кое-чего из одежды. Но он не тратит время. Вместо этого он ищет в интернете, когда отходит ближайший поезд до Сайтамы, надеясь, что не ошибается и в приступе лунатизма Кагами не летит куда-нибудь в Южную Африку.

***

В пустом вагоне Аомине чувствует себя героем одного из тех фильмов, которые они так и не посмотрели. Словно сюда вот-вот ворвется какой-нибудь неупокоенный призрак или чувак с бензопилой. А может, этот чувак как раз сейчас расчленяет Кагами и распихивает его руки-ноги по пластиковым пакетам. Потому что Кагами — явно второй герой этого нелепого ужастика. И если верить координатам, которые показал его мобильный в прошлый раз, он находится рядом с безлюдным пустырем — самое подходящее местечко для киношных страшилок. Аомине не знает, точно ли найдет Кагами именно там, и именно в Сайтаме — но если нет, это будет ужасно глупая ночь.

Поезд останавливается на перроне, Аомине выскакивает в промозглую ночь и ежится — куртку он забыл дома, слишком торопился, смотри, какие жертвы ради тебя, Кагами. И едва не запрыгивает обратно в вагон, когда Кагами неожиданно налетает на него из полумглы перрона.

— Ты заснул, придурок!

— Ты тоже, — Аомине не понимает, в чем суть претензии. Но, слава богу, Кагами тут, а не где-то в городе, и Аомине счастлив до чертиков, хотя, конечно же, ни за что не признается.

— Ты должен был следить, чтобы я не ушел! Я тебя для этого просил остаться!

— То есть, я должен был не спать? Что ж ты сразу не сказал? — нервно хмыкает Аомине.

— Я думал, это само собой разумеющееся.

— Но это ни хрена не справедливо, — замечает Аомине. — Ты спишь, а я нет.

— Зато так мы оба не спим и находимся черт-те где.

Звучит логично. Хотя Аомине все равно бы поспорил, если бы успел придумать аргументы. Но его больше интересует другое.

— А чего тебя несет-то сюда? — спрашивает он.

— Не знаю, — фыркает Кагами. — Я очнулся почти там же, где в прошлый раз. Поэтому быстро вернулся сюда. И поезд скоро придет.

— Это хорошо, — кивает Аомине.

Кагами всего трясет, и Аомине притягивает его к себе за руку. На перроне никого, поэтому можно позволить себе немного больше, чем обычно на улице. Кагами не сопротивляется, когда Аомине обнимает его, напротив, даже прижимается сильнее и как будто расслабляется. Так они стоят, пока не приходит поезд.

В вагоне Аомине устраивает голову у Кагами на плече и надеется доспать, но тот не дает:

— Слушай, а может у меня это, как его…

— Шизофрения?

— Нет! Я что, псих, по-твоему?

— Ну, ты вспыльчивый, иногда даже агрессивным бываешь...

— Я не агрессивный!

— ...но мне это даже нравится.

— Еще раз назовешь меня шизофреником, выкину тебя в окно!

— На такой скорости? Да у меня мозги размажет по рельсам!

— И поделом тебе.

— Ну да, конечно, ты не псих.

— Аомине!

— Ладно-ладно, — Аомине шумно зевает. — Так что ты хотел сказать?

— Я думаю, у меня, — Кагами хмурится, явно пытаясь что-то вспомнить, — О! Диссоциативное расстройство!

— А теперь то же самое, только по-японски.

— Ты что, тупой? Диссоциативное расстройство.

— Я не тупой. Это что, как расстройство желудка? Понос?

— Да твою мать! Можешь ты послушать?

— Ладно, молчу! — Аомине поднимает ладони в примирительном жесте. — Так что это за фигня?

— Это такая фигня, когда в одном теле живут сразу несколько личностей. Я в одном фильме видел, — терпеливо, как умственно отсталому, разъясняет Кагами. — Они все совсем разные, и каждая не помнит о том, что делала другая.

— Круто! — выдыхает Аомине.

— Ничего крутого! — бурчит тот. — В том фильме одной из личностей был серийный убийца.

— Хочешь сказать, что ты тоже?.. — хмурится Аомине.

— Нет, не хочу.

— Но ты зачем-то ездишь в Сайтаму, — Аомине оглядывает его с ног до головы. — Хотя крови вроде нет.

— Какой крови?

— Ну, если бы ты кого-то убил, то был бы в крови.

— Я никого не убивал! Черт! — Кагами обессилено роняет голову на сложенные на коленях руки.

Аомине понимает, что перегнул палку. 

— Я пошутил, чувак, ну что ты?

— У тебя отстойное чувство юмора, — сообщает Кагами, не поднимая головы.

— Да я бог юмора, — сообщает Аомине как бы между прочим, он ведь совсем этим не гордится, у него и так полно поводов для гордости. — Но если у тебя это… дистро.. диссоци… а, черт, короче, понос. Если у тебя понос, значит, тебе все равно к психологу нужно.

— Нужно, — неожиданно легко соглашается Кагами. — Но мне нужно точно понимать, что происходит, и поэтому ты должен проследить.

— Хорошо, — кивает Аомине. — Завтра ночью глаз с тебя не спущу. Буду гонять в Теккен, с ним не усну. Обещаю! А пока можно мне чуть-чуть поспать?

— Спи, — выпрямляется Кагами, и Аомине тут же кладет голову ему на плечо.

***

— Мне пришлось весь день пить энергетики и кофе, — сообщает Кагами, когда Аомине приходит к нему на следующий день. — Еще и тайком от Куроко и всех остальных.

— А нафига?

— Мне кажется, все происходит, когда я сплю. Поэтому мне нельзя было спать на уроках.

— Это задница, чувак! — Аомине с удовольствием потягивается. — Я только на уроках и отсыпался за эти два дня.

— Везунчик, — с завистью говорит Кагами.

Он такой бледный, словно косплеит Дракулу, а в мешках под глазами уместилась бы вся коллекция журналов Аомине. И все равно его хочется сгрести и затащить в кровать, просто потому, что этого Аомине хочется всегда. Но сперва — пожрать.

— Что тут, рамен? — он бодро проходит и заглядывает под крышки кастрюль на плите.

— Ага, я приготовил, ты ешь, а я пойду спать.

— Уже?!

— Ну да, я два дня нормально не спал, если так пойдет дальше, я забуду, как меня зовут, и перепишу на тебя квартиру.

— А чулки не наденешь? — пользуется случаем Аомине.

— Эти чулки ты наденешь только на мой труп, — отвечает Кагами. — И мой разгневанный дух будет преследовать все твое потомство до десятого колена.

Звучит грозно, и Аомине показывает, что закрывает рот на замок и выбрасывает ключ. Кагами кивает и, прежде чем уйти в спальню, напоминает:

— Ты должен за мной следить. Не усни.

Аомине кивает и тычет пальцем в свой «застегнутый» рот. Когда Кагами уходит, он приканчивает рамен, несколько раз убивает Есимицу и один раз — Нину Уильямс, а потом решает пойти и проверить, как дела в спальне.

Кагами спит как убитый, даже на бравую мелодию, которую исторгает портативная приставка, ухом не ведет. Аомине аккуратно устраивается рядом, снова выбирает своим героем Хваранга, а соперником Есимицу — у Нины слишком классные сиськи, Аомине не может ее все время бить — и проваливается в игру.

Он не знает, час проходит или несколько минут, но Кагами вдруг садится и стягивает с себя пижамные штаны.

— Уже выспался? — Аомине нехотя откладывает приставку: кажется, в этом бою Хварангу начистят морду за все предыдущие.

Кагами не отвечает, встает, слегка пошатываясь, и идет к стулу с одеждой.

— Эй, чувак, ты чего? — хмурится Аомине.

Кагами натягивает джинсы. Аомине надоедает эта игра в молчанку.

— Это уже не смешно. Ты разыграть меня решил? Так вот — не смешно. До моих приколов тебе расти и расти, — бормочет он, но Кагами не отвечает.

Аомине соскакивает с кровати, подходит и кладет руку Кагами на плечо. Тот оборачивается, и Аомине отшатывается: глаза у Кагами черные. Не темные из-за выключенного в комнате света, а черные, как у рака, зрачка нет, и это жутко. 

— Это что еще за херня? — спрашивает Аомине, и тут Кагами отпихивает его с дороги и уходит, но не к двери. Он открывает шкаф со всякой всячиной и принимается там копаться. 

Аомине глубоко возмущен тем, что Кагами поступил с ним так неблагодарно, после того, как он преданно караулил его сон. 

— Эй, слушай, если ты сейчас же не начнешь разговаривать, я вызову скорую и сдам тебя в дурку! — сообщает он, наблюдая как Кагами — Кагами ли? — достает из шкафа лопату. — Эй, нахрена тебе это?

Он ловит на себе секундный взгляд черных глаз, а потом Кагами спокойно идет к выходу. Аомине оббегает и становится у него на пути.

— Думаешь, я тебя выпущу? Ночью? С этим? — он выразительно смотрит на лопату. — Да нифига!

— Отойди, — металлический голос явно доносится изо рта Кагами, но губами тот, при этом, не шевелит. — Я не хочу делать тебе больно.

— Ты и так делаешь мне больно! Ты собираешься что-то копать и без меня!

Кагами несколько мгновений смотрит этим пугающим черным взглядом, а потом делает то, чего Аомине ожидает меньше всего.

Бьет его по лицу. 

Хорошо хоть не лопатой.

***

Для Кагами у Аомине две новости: плохая и хорошая. Хорошая заключается в том, что у него точно не понос: Аомине гуглил про эту штуку, и в перечисленных симптомах не было ничего про стремные глаза. Плохая — в том, что Аомине надерет ему зад за этот удар и непременно заставит надеть чулки, потому что такое он не простит никому. Остается только догнать Кагами, и Аомине, убедившись, что мобильный тот предусмотрительно оставил дома, несется на перрон.

Он находит Кагами в одном из полупустых вагонов: тот сидит, прикрыв глаза, видимо, чтобы не пугать немногочисленных попутчиков — хотя, по мнению Аомине, тех, кто в такую позднотень ездит из Токио в Сайтаму, уже ничем не испугаешь.

Он подсаживается рядом, демонстративно хлюпает носом, хотя Кагами и врезал ему по щеке. 

Тот нехотя приоткрывает глаза, и Аомине с трудом удерживается, чтобы не отодвинуться.

— Зачем ты преследуешь меня? — тихо спрашивает Кагами.

— Затем, что ты мой бойфренд, — просто отвечает Аомине. — И я бы предпочел сейчас видеть тебя в постели голым, а не в поезде и с лопатой.

— Мне нужна женщина, — говорит тот.

— Ну приехали, — закатывает глаза Аомине. — Еще скажи, что решил откопать ее себе на местном кладбище.

— Ты не подходишь, — Кагами смотрит на него этими жуткими глазами, а потом вдруг криво улыбается. — Хотя пока других вариантов нет…

Аомине надоедает слушать эту ересь, и он принимает первое пришедшее в голову решение — и надеется, что все сработает, как он думает, а не как обычно — через задницу. Он оглядывается: немногочисленные пассажиры в вагоне либо дрыхнут, либо заняты своими делами. А потом резко бьет урода в теле Кагами локтем в лицо. На удивление, это действует — Аомине даже мысленно ухмыляется: отомстил. Кагами валится на него безвольным кулем, на станции Аомине выволакивает его на перрон, приговаривая: «В следующий раз — никакого «ну еще стаканчик». Лопата уезжает в депо, а он пересаживается на поезд до Токио и спокойно довозит Кагами домой. Не ложится до самого утра, восстанавливая репутацию Хваранга, но Кагами больше не просыпается. Слава яйцам!

***

— Нужно кому-то рассказать, — зевает Аомине, добавляя лишнюю ложку кофе в чашку. — Тецу или еще кому-то. Ты хоть понимаешь, что я чуть не обделался, чувак?

— Нужно, — неожиданно легко соглашается Кагами.

Он не спорит с того самого момента, как Аомине пересказал ему события прошедшей ночи, не кроет матом за уродливый фингал под глазом — напротив, виновато рассматривает синяк на щеке Аомине и извиняется столько раз, что Аомине ему бы язык давно отрезал, если бы тот не был невероятно полезной штукой во время минетов.

— Решай, кому, — говорит Аомине.

— Куроко.

— Ладно, звоню Тецу.

Тецу приходит быстро — хорошо, что планов на выходные у него не было, выслушивает внимательно, но с каждым новым словом хмурится все сильнее. А когда Аомине заканчивает рассказ тем, как героически спас Кагами от вандализма на кладбище, спрашивает:

— Где ты был в последнее время, Кагами-кун? Постарайся вспомнить все места, как можно подробнее.

— Школа, — начинает Кагами. — Маджи-бургер, стритбольная площадка…

Аомине замирает: сейчас этот честный придурок расскажет и про квартиру Аомине, и тогда у них с Тецу начнется новый виток откровений, к которому Аомине пока не готов.

— Дома у Аомине, мяч заносил, который он забыл, — неожиданно легко врет Кагами. — У тебя. У Киеши.

— Это обычные места, — кивает Тецу. — А что-то такое, где ты раньше не был?

— В парке развлечений, — вспоминает Кагами. — Мы там вчетвером были, с Момои еще, помнишь?

— Ага, и ты ссал идти в зеркальную комнату, хотя она ржачная, — ухмыляется Аомине.

— Потому что ты, дебил, сказал, что там скелеты из зеркал вылезают! — фыркает Кагами. — И я все-таки пошел. А ты в итоге на чертово колесо не полез, сыкло.

Аомине нервно сглатывает: да чертово колесо ни в какое сравнение не идет с тем, что он видел ночью, какое он нафиг сыкло?

— И все? — уточняет Тецу. — Больше необычных мест ты не посещал до того… как это началось?

— Вроде нет, — пожимает плечами Кагами.

— Значит, идем в парк, — решительно заявляет Тецу и, поднявшись, направляется к двери.

Кагами бросается следом, а Аомине невольно стонет: кофе только остыл до температуры, когда его можно пить. Он успевает сделать всего глоток, когда эти двое хором зовут его.

— Сам тормоз! — кричит он Кагами, с тоской бросает последний взгляд на чашку и надеется, что не уснет по дороге.

***

Тецу берет все так называемое «расследование» на себя. Обходит каждый аттракцион, где они побывали, расспрашивает работников, нет ли в парке каких-то местных легенд. И таки добивается своего, когда дело доходит до той самой комнаты с искаженными зеркалами.

— Да это чушь, по-моему, — говорит смотритель, охотно согласившийся побеседовать с «представителями школьной газеты», пишущими статью о призрачных аттракционах. — Есть у нас одно зеркало, и поговаривают, что давным-давно какая-то ведьма туда засовывала души тех, кто ей чем-то не угодил. И там они оставались на веки-вечные, смотрели на мир из-за стекла и все в таком духе. Но по-моему, это просто старая рухлядь, в ней даже отражение самое обычное, не то что в остальных.

— А можно нам посмотреть? — спрашивает Тецу.

— Только если заплатите за вход, — улыбается смотритель.

Они роются по карманам, наскребают денег на три билета и идут внутрь.

— Смотри, ты жирный! — смеется Аомине, останавливая Кагами у одного из зеркал. — Можешь представить, каким станешь, если будешь жрать много бургеров.

— Ты жрешь не меньше, — отмахивается тот.

— Зато я высокий и тощий, — Аомине переходит к следующему зеркалу.

— Кажется, вот оно, — из дальнего конца полутемной комнаты говорит Тецу. — Да, точно. Очень старое. Как оно вообще-то тут оказалось? Кагами-кун, ты его раньше видел?

Кагами оставляет Аомине рассматривать себя мелким и коротконогим и идет к Тецу. Устав смеяться, Аомине догоняет их и останавливается на полпути. Он видит Кагами, и ночная сцена всплывает в уме так, словно только что случилась. Тот молчит, пялится на свое отражение, глаза — два сгустка мрака. А в следующий миг он бьет по зеркалу кулаком, осколки разлетаются по всей комнате, один, кажется, впивается Аомине в ладонь — нет, Кагами, теперь уже ничто не спасет тебя от чулок, — и со всей дури переворачивает тяжеленную раму, кидая на пол. 

— Тецу, вырубай его, сейчас! — орет Аомине, понимая, что сам уже не успеет.

К счастью, Тецу не приходится просить дважды. Он вмазывает Кагами по лицу, потом еще раз — для верности, или, может, тоже давно точил на него зуб за что-то, — и тот оседает на пол. Смотритель вбегает в комнату и останавливается, видимо, уже прикидывая в уме нанесенный аттракциону ущерб, когда Тецу заявляет:

— Ваше зеркало было плохо закреплено. И чуть не покалечило нашего друга. А учитывая, что он несовершеннолетний…

Аомине не дослушивает, вытаскивая Кагами на свежий воздух. И все надеясь, что очнется тот собой, а не этим жутким монстром с черными глазами. Тецу выходит вскоре и, довольно улыбаясь, протягивает Аомине пачку йен:

— Что это? — спрашивает он.

— Моральная компенсация, — отвечает Тецу и переводит взгляд на Кагами. — Зато теперь мы хотя бы знаем, с чем имеем дело.

Аомине тяжело вздыхает: ну хорошо, хоть Тецу что-то понял. Потому что сам он в панике, если честно, и нихрена не понимает, что происходит. Но готов сделать что угодно, хоть банк ограбить и подарить Тецу личный остров, лишь бы тот нашел способ вернуть Кагами в нормальное состояние.

***

— Ты этим когда-нибудь занимался? — уточняет Аомине, глядя на привязанного к стулу Кагами. В любой другой момент он бы даже возбудился, потому что хрен когда этого не склонного к экспериментам придурка уговоришь на что-то подобное, но сейчас ему страшно.

Страшно навредить Кагами. Страшно, что тот никогда больше не вернется. Аомине никогда прежде не думал, что Кагами стал для него настолько важен.

— Я похож на медиума? — спрашивает Тецу.

— Да от тебя чего угодно ждать можно, — фыркает Аомине.

— Нет, Аомине-кун, — спокойно отвечает тот. — Я этим не занимался, поэтому мы ждем человека, который сможет провести сеанс.

Аомине уже интересно, что же это за человек такой. Небось, какой-нибудь крутой маг, которого им подгонит Акаши — тот никогда не отказывает Тецу, даже если речь идет о чем-то совсем сумасшедшем. Ну, вроде крутого мага.

Но когда после звонка в дверь Аомине видит на пороге очкарика из Кайджо — Накамуру, кажется, — он больше не уверен, что их затея такая уж хорошая.

— Ты в курсе, зачем мы тебя позвали? — спрашивает он, пока очкарик разувается.

— Мне сказали, что нужно провести спиритический сеанс. Поговорить с демоном, — отвечает тот.

— Пока ты еще не видел демона — предупреждаю: слово кому скажешь — рот зашью, — говорит Аомине.

— Это у тебя такая благодарность за помощь? — хмыкает тот.

— Нет, это у меня предусмотрительность. И я серьезно. Если дорожишь здоровьем, то все, что сейчас увидишь — забудешь, как выйдешь за порог.

— Я уже заинтригован, — Накамура проходит в комнату и останавливается перед стулом, на котором Кагами все еще сидит связанный и без сознания. — Демон… в нем?

— Да, — кивает Тецу и быстро вводит Накамуру в курс дела.

— Ладно, попробуем, — вздыхает тот.

И дальше начинаются совершенно непонятные для Аомине телодвижения: Накамура рассыпает по кругу соль, сжигает в миске какие-то травы, постоянно что-то бормочет, но в целом выглядит убедительно. В подтверждение того, что он не просто рисуется, Кагами вдруг открывает глаза — и темным взглядом превращает Аомине в дрейфующую полярную льдину. Разве что та не должна дрожать, а его вот колотит как при лихорадке.

— Кто ты? — серьезно спрашивает Накамура.

— Неважно, как звали меня прежде. Теперь я — Кагами Тайга, — скрипучим голосом отзывается демон.

— Да черта с два! — выкрикивает Аомине. — Ты не Кагами. Ты потусторонняя хрень, вот и вали в свой потусторонний мир!

— Тише, Аомине-кун, — Тецу кладет ладонь ему на плечо, но легче не становится. Аомине хочется убить эту нечисть, но она в теле Кагами, а калечить Кагами он не собирается.

— Я был там вечность, — продолжает демон. — В потустороннем мире. В зазеркалье. И не превратился в пыль только потому, что встретил ее.

— Телку с кладбища? — уточняет Аомине. — Ну супер, у нас демон-некрофил.

— Она в другом зеркале. Но я обещал ей, что вытащу нас обоих. И спасибо Кагами Тайге, что коснулся зеркала, когда я был готов. Он здесь, он слышит. Но скоро я подавлю его. А пока он поможет мне достать ее, и мы наконец обретем счастье, которого чертова ведьма нас лишила.

— Хер тебе, а не счастье! — не выдерживает Аомине. — Ты свалишь из Кагами, понял? Я сам тебя вытащу из него, вот этими руками!

Он машет ладонями у демона перед лицом, и тот вдруг расплывается в довольной ухмылке.

— Он волнуется за тебя. Я чувствую, что между вами. И… ты подходишь. Ты будешь сосудом для нее, я сделаю это в благодарность Кагами Тайге. Не стану разлучать ваши тела.

Аомине застывает, не сразу понимая смысл сказанного. Потом ловит удивленный взгляд Тецу, и полярная льдина тает, кипятком растекаясь по щекам. Ну нет, ну почему так, почему сейчас? Они с Кагами еще не готовы были вот так просто всем признаться! Можно, конечно, свалить на то, что долбаный демон бредит, но Аомине не успевает. Тот вдруг дергается вперед, и крепкие узлы веревок трещат. Распахиваются окна, ворвавшийся в комнату ветер сдувает соль, гасит огонь в миске, и последнее, что Аомине запоминает — крик Накамуры и сильный удар по лицу. Видимо, этой самой миской.

***

— Правильно, как веселиться, так меня никогда не зовут.

Аомине с трудом открывает глаза, и первое, что видит — жизнерадостная улыбка Кисе.

— В каком месте это похоже на веселье?

— Если даже Курокоччи в отключке, значит, праздник удался. 

Аомине пытается подняться, но получается только встать на колени.

— Ну что ты стал, растормоши этих двоих, — стонет он, держась за голову.

— Мне пришлось хорошенько тебе врезать, чтобы ты очнулся, я боюсь делать это с ними, особенно с Накамурой-семпаем, он ведь оккультист, вдруг все демоны ада будут мстить мне?

— Сейчас я тебе так наваляю, что сам к демонам запросишься.

— Сначала встань, Аоминеччи.

— Кисе-кун, а ты что тут делаешь? — раздается голос Тецу.

— Накамура-семпай сказал, что ты пригласил его вызывать демона. А меня не позвал!

— Но ты же не умеешь вызывать демонов.

— Ну и что? Аоминеччи тоже не умеет, но он же тут. Хотя Кагамиччи вряд ли понравится, что кто-то вызывал демона в его квартире. Кстати, где он?

Черт, Кагами!

— Надо идти за ним, — Аомине поднимается на ноги и оглядывается по сторонам, прикидывая, что захватить с собой.

— Это опасно, Аомине-кун, демон сказал, что твое тело подходит в качестве сосуда, нельзя так рисковать.

Жар приливает к лицу, но когда Аомине бросает взгляд на Тецу, тот осматривается по сторонам, оценивая оставленный демоном беспорядок. И вроде как не планирует развивать тему дальше, чему Аомине безмерно рад.

— Вы точно не курили ничего запрещенного? — Кисе даже отвлекается от Накамуры, которого пытается привести в чувство. — А то пахнет так, знаете ли...

— Это корень кресновика херреиануса, — вяло замечает Накамура.

— Херре чего? — не удерживается от смешка Кисе. — Нет, не повторяй.

— Я не знаю, как выгнать демона из Кагами, раз зеркало разбито. Но думаю, что смогу заморозить второе зеркало, чтобы душа не смогла выйти из него и вселиться в твое тело, Аомине, — продолжает Накамура. — Правда, я никогда не пробовал это на практике, только читал…

— Отлично, ты в деле, идем, — кивает Аомине. — Тецу, ты с нами?

— Нет, у меня появилась одна теория, хочу ее проверить, — задумчиво говорит тот. — Возьми с собой Кисе-куна. Главное — верните Кагами-куна, а дальше разберемся.

— Кисе, поможешь?

— Изгнать демона из Кагамиччи? Да я рожден для этого. А никто не хочет рассказать мне, что здесь вообще происходит?

— По дороге тебе все расскажут, вам нужно спешить, — говорит Тецу.

***

— Значит, ты и Кагамиччи?.. — тянет Кисе. — И вы ничего мне не сказали?! Вот вечно так!

— То есть рассказ про демона, черные глаза, зеркала — это фигня? — хмыкает Аомине. — Гораздо важнее, что мы с Кагами спим друг с другом?

— Насчет демонов я все еще не уверен, что это не эффект от херреиануса, а вот то, что тебе кто-то дал — это событие.

— И потом ты удивляешься, что никто тебе ничего не говорит.

— Эй, парни, не хочу мешать, но мы почти приехали, а до сих пор не решили, куда пойдем, — говорит Накамура. — Аомине, ты ведь был здесь с Кагами, куда именно он ходил?

— Не знаю, я не отходил далеко от станции. Но в прошлый раз он взял с собой лопату. Может, на кладбище собирался?

— Не факт, — говорит Накамура, копаясь в смартфоне. — Лопата нужна ему, потому что зеркало, скорее всего, зарыто в землю. И поблизости от станции нет ни одного кладбища. Зато есть пустырь, раньше там стоял старый дом...

— Точно, пустырь! Когда я отследил Кагами по телефону, он ошивался возле пустыря.

— Значит, начнем с него, — кивает тот. — И если что — Кагами на вас, я занимаюсь зеркалом. У вас есть план?

— У меня есть инстинкты, зачем мне какой-то план, — отмахивается Аомине.

— А я хорош в импровизации, — не упускает случая похвастаться Кисе.

В ответ Накамура вертит пальцем у виска.

***

Догадка Накамуры оказывается верной. Кагами сосредоточенно роет землю в конце пустыря поломанной детской лопаткой, не обращая на них внимания. Из чего Аомине делает вывод, что это не Кагами. Кисе сразу бросается вперед, Аомине едва успевает остановить его: вот же идиот, даже сто раз повторенное «демон» не пугает.

— Кагамиччи, ты что делаешь?

Кагами оборачивается, и Аомине в который раз вздрагивает от жутких черных глаз.

— Твою мать! — орет Кисе. — Так вы меня не разводили!

— Конечно нет, дебил!

— Я думал, это шутка! Как раз в твоем стиле!

Аомине не успевает ответить — Кагами подходит ближе, на лице у него жутковатая улыбка.

— Обосраться можно, — бормочет Кисе, и Аомине даже не находит сил над ним поржать, потому что отлично понимает.

Демон оглядывает Кисе с ног до головы и говорит довольно:

— Этот даже больше подходит.

— Что?! — вспыхивает Аомине. — Какого хрена?! Разве не ты говорил, что не станешь нас разлучать?

— Но он красивее, — отвечает демон. 

— Может, обойдемся автографом? — Кисе отступает назад.

И в этот момент демон достает из-за пояса старое, вымазанное в земле зеркало, шагает вперед, выставив его перед собой словно щит, и улыбается по-звериному дико.

— Не дотрагивайтесь до зеркала! — кричит Накамура и принимается тихо нашептывать что-то себе под нос.

Демон дергается в его сторону, Аомине тут же подставляет ему подножку, а Кисе одновременно толкает в спину. Демон с трудом удерживается на ногах, зеркало падает в траву.

— Действуй! — кричит Аомине Накамуре.

— Думаете, вам это поможет? — усмехается демон, и Аомине понимает — им пиздец.

Кисе отлетает в сторону первым, Аомине бежит, пытаясь выиграть немного времени для Накамуры. Но демон настигает его, толкает — и одно это касание едва не пробивает грудную клетку насквозь. Аомине падает, пытаясь сгруппироваться, но все равно попадает спиной на какие-то камни и морщится от боли. Демон останавливается над ним, смотрит победно, и от холодного взгляда черных глаз все внутри сжимается от страха.

— Ты так отчаянно борешься за своего возлюбленного, — говорит тот. — Пожалуй, я подарю тебе возможность остаться с ним навечно.

А затем вдруг валится прямо на Аомине.

— Романтика, блядь, — произносит Кисе и отшвыривает в сторону доску, которой, очевидно, долбанул демона по голове.

Аомине проводит рукой по волосам Кагами и рассматривает кровавые разводы на ладони.

— Дебил, ты ему башку пробил! — вспыхивает он.

— Как думаешь, он меня простит? — Кисе опускается на колени и виновато ощупывает голову Кагами. 

— Простит, — бурчит Аомине. — Ударит по башке тоже и простит.

— Да я ж тебя от демона спас, нет чтобы спасибо сказать!

— Вот Кагами и скажет, за нас обоих.

— Вы закончили? — кричит им Накамура с другого конца пустыря. — Я не смогу долго удерживать зеркало в таком состоянии!

— Надо возвращаться, — кивает Аомине. — Надеюсь, у Тецу есть план.

***

К счастью — или нет, Аомине пока не решил, — Кагами не приходит в себя всю дорогу до дома. Тецу сразу пытается рассказать им что-то важное, но Кисе прерывает его: приносит из ванной аптечку и обрабатывает рану у Кагами на голове. Аомине просто сидит, держа Кагами за руку и думая, поговорят ли они нормально еще хоть раз. Аомине так много не успел ему сказать. Даже о том, что готов забить на дурацкие чулки, лишь бы Кагами снова стал самим собой.

— Накамура-сан, ты сможешь сделать так, чтобы очнулся Кагами-кун, а не демон? — спрашивает Тецу, когда с первой помощью закончено.

— Не гарантирую, но могу попробовать. Демон стал сильнее, вряд ли получится сдерживать его долго. И мне нужен порошок из уринии дуры, к счастью, он у меня с собой есть.

— Накамура-семпай, скажи, а в оккультизме у всех растений такие тупые названия? — смеется Кисе, прикрывая рот кулаком.

Накамура только смотрит на него убийственным взглядом, а потом принимается готовить ритуал.

Им снова приходится привязать Кагами, на случай, если у Накамуры не выйдет и опять вернется демон. Но после того, как дым сожженного в блюде порошка рассеивается, Кагами открывает глаза… и Аомине невольно улыбается.

— Ты долбанул меня доской по башке! — обвиняюще смотрит Кагами на Кисе.

— Может, ты лучше расскажешь Аоминеччи, как соскучился по нему?

— Я ему потом расскажу, наедине. А вот ты!..

— У нас мало времени, Кагами-кун, — прерывает их Тецу. — Я возвращался в парк развлечений, надеялся найти хотя бы частицу того зеркала, из которого демон выбрался в твое тело. И мне повезло, — он достает кривой осколок стекла из кармана и показывает Кагами. — Мне кажется, если он смог перенести свою душу в тебя, то ты сможешь повторить то же самое. Но тебе придется очень сильно постараться.

— Что именно я должен делать? — хмурится Кагами.

— Ты ведь чувствуешь его внутри, да? — уточняет Тецу.

— Да, я вижу все, что он творит, только ничего не могу с этим поделать!

— Тогда попробуй нащупать его. Вытолкнуть из себя в это зеркало, — Тецу подносит осколок к руке Кагами.

— И побыстрее, — добавляет Накамура. — Я не смогу удерживать его слишком долго.

— Да я и сам чувствую, что он рядом, — морщится Кагами.

— Тогда давай уже выпихивай его из себя, — говорит Аомине. 

— Еще бы знать, как, — бормочет тот.

— Помнишь наш первый раз… — начинает Аомине. — Ну, когда мой член…

— Херовая аналогия, — если бы взглядом можно было убивать, на месте Аомине уже был бы изувеченный до неузнаваемости труп.

— Не слушай этого придурка, Кагамиччи! Лучше подумай, что я еще не взял у тебя реванш, не смей никуда сваливать, пока мне не продуешь, — говорит Кисе.

— Да, мы наконец-то должны размазать Сейрин, — мечтательно вздыхает Накамура.

— Вы не помогаете, — бурчит Кагами.

— Кагами-кун, просто вспомни, сколько нас — твоих друзей. И ты всем нам нужен.

— И мне, — Аомине опускается перед Кагами на колени. — Ты нужен мне. Забудь все, что я когда-либо нес, вообще все забудь, просто… Я не могу без тебя. Ты очень мне нужен.

Он смотрит Кагами в глаза, чувствуя, как с головой накрывает неизведанным до этого чувством. Нежность, понимает он. Аомине никогда не испытывал такой нежности, как сейчас, и ему хочется донести это до Кагами, хочется, чтобы тот понял, насколько тот нужен именно ему. Настолько, что в целом мире не найти замены.

— Даже если я не надену чулки? — усмехается вдруг Кагами.

— Да в жопу чулки! — не выдерживает Аомине. — Просто вернись. Понял, блин?

— Вообще-то я уже, — отвечает Кагами, и тогда Аомине замечает, как тот отодвигает осколок стекла, за который держался все это время, в сторону. — Кажется.

— Так ты меня развел, сволочь! — возмущается он и тут же сгребает Кагами в охапку, сжимая так сильно, что тот стонет.

— Прости, не устоял, — смеется он. — Ты мне тоже нужен. Я тебя люблю вообще-то. Только развяжи уже наконец.

— Я тебя тоже, придурок!

— Ну кто так в любви признается? — качает головой Кисе.

— Я тебя еще за доску не простил, так что помолчи, — усмехается Кагами.

— Кстати, если кому-то это еще важно, я только что уничтожил оба зеркала, — как бы между прочим говорит Накамура, ссыпая пыль, недавно бывшую стеклом, в мешочек из-под уринии дуры. — Развею по дороге домой. Думаю, больше вам ничто не угрожает.

— Спасибо за помощь, Накамура-сан, — говорит Тецу.

— Да, Накамура-семпай, ты был крут.

— Мы бы без тебя не справились, — признает Аомине. — Надеюсь, ты помнишь, что никто не должен узнать об этом?

— А я-то думал в твиттере написать, как расправился с демоном из зеркала, — закатывает глаза Накамура.

— Не обращай на него внимания, — хором говорят Кагами и Кисе. Сволочи.

***

Аомине лежит, блаженно прикрыв глаза. Он раньше и не задумывался, насколько круче может быть секс, если заниматься им не каждый день. Кагами валяется рядом, тяжело дышит, и Аомине кладет ладонь на его ходящую ходуном грудь.

— Ты, конечно, отмазался, но согласись, я заслужил хотя бы небольшое поощрение, — говорит Аомине. — Это ведь совсем не трудно…

— Ты про чулки, что ли? — косится на него Кагами.

— Ну да, — вздыхает Аомине. Неужели он стал настолько предсказуемым?

— Так я их давно Момои отдал, — весело отвечает Кагами, и Аомине едва не падает с кровати от неожиданности. — Кстати, она даже и не злилась, так что не парься, убивать тебя она не собирается. 

— Ты сволочь, — цедит Аомине.

— Но раз тебя так заводит эта мысль, можешь примерить их сам, — говорит Кагами. — Я прикупил парочку специально для тебя, они в верхнем ящике стола.

Аомине даже не может подобрать слов, чтобы ответить. В какой-то момент его жизни что-то пошло не так. Он вздыхает и идет к столу, открывает ящик и говорит:

— Ну разумеется. Все равно на мне они будут смотреться лучше.

— Что?! Это еще почему? — возмущается Кагами. — А ну давай их сюда!

И Аомине не может сдержать улыбку.


End file.
